The Awakening
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: (The sequel to Italy's Secret is finally here! If you've yet to read Italy's Secret I highly suggest you read that before reading this.) Warning: This will likely include angst, boy love, violence, and possibly even more death. America and England stay at Greece's home so that England may be trained by him, however all three are in far more danger than they think.
1. Home Sweet Home

_Author's Notes_: The sequel to Italy's Secret is finally here! If you've yet to read Italy's Secret I highly suggest you read that before reading this. The updates will likely be slow due to how I'm juggling school and and several Roleplay blogs at the moment as it is.

**Warning: This will likely include angst,****boy love,****violence, and possibly even more ****death.**

Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

The sound of foot steps filled the house as Greece opened his groggy eyes. "Dude! I'm so bored!" America shouted seeing that Greece was waking up. "Then go watch some TV." Greece suggested, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see that had only earned a pout from the blonde. "It's been like a week since we got here, and we haven't left the house since." America protested. "Besides everything on TV is in Greek." Greece sat up, getting a better look at the American, dressed in superman pajamas. "...How's England been adjusting?" Greece asked hesitantly, America was right that the two couldn't just stay locked up in his house.

"Hmm, I guess okay? I dunno dude, he's been acting kind of weird but we haven't lived together in so that I don't really know what he normally acts like outside of meetings." America's voice trailed off for moment before he stepped from the door frame into the messy bedroom. "Why do you ask?" Greece brushed his hand through his hair determining whether or not to tell him, there's no way he'd be able keep them from finding out once they go out. "...Romano he's..." Greece felt the words jam in his throat, his fingers wrapped around the fleece blanket, as he tightened his grip. "What?" The blonde asked furrowing his eyebrows, oblivious of the signs of distress coming from the other.

"He's dead." America froze, left momentarily speechless. The room went utterly silent. "How did he die?" The words that made America jump in surprise came from England's lips, whom had been standing right by the doorway. Greece sighed, and put his face in his hands. He hadn't wanted to tell England until he knew he'd be able to deal with it, since he'll likely blame himself for the death. "He was killed by a demon." The words rolled of Greece's tongue. The two syllables strung together formed a world that created three different reactions. America's stood stiff, as white as a sheet. Greece even though it had been so many years since his body acted as the grounds of hell to some god forsaken creature he couldn't help but feel haunted by the five letter word. And England he felt as if his throat had closed, as if all the air in him had been knocked out and none could enter.

Greece didn't have to say what demon for England to know. He was sure it was the one that destroyed the bright world he'd known. England looked to the floor, and bit his bottom lip feeling it uncontrollably tremble. He knew this wasn't going to be like the wars, he knew that unlike in wars how even in the worst actions will be forgiven and forgotten there will be no amount of time that will make things go back to the way they used to be. And there was no us vs them, it was not England and someone that could be held responsible for Romano's death. The blood was entirely on his hands.

"When's the funerual?" America asked, his voice had lost all it pep and whine, all of what made it his voice. It sounded as if he was fighting to keep his voice from showing how upset he was and losing as it wobbled the way a child wobbles on a bike. "We're not going." Grrece announced, earning two shocked looks. "We have to pay our respects." England argued, but part of him was so scared he wanted to just nod his head. He was terrified of seeing Italy, not because he's scared that he may be rightfully hurt by the heartbroken Italian, but because he'd have to say sorry as if it would do anything. He'd have to have to look at the boy that would be at home with his brother if England hadn't gone to that meeting. The boy that stood in the shoes of burying his big brother, the one who stood where America should have been.

"It's too soon, until you're properly trained you can't go to Italy." Greece stated before grabbing a pill bottle and popping two pills and swallowing with no assistance from a drink. "Then stop acting like I'm limping and start training me. Stop asking America questions as if I can't speak fo myself." England's mouth fired off like gun, firing truth that stung and reopened wounds in Greece he'd been trying to graft skin over. "Listen, it's a lot to take in and it's da-" Greece's protest was interrupted by England. "Let me belong to myself again."

Greece stood up, "Fine, but you still can't go to the funeral. You're training will start tomorrow." he approached the blonde in his childish pajamas. "Get dressed." He ordered, causing a confused look too decorate the others face. "Why?" America responded not seeing the point of dressing up if he was just going to watch shows he couldn't understand. "We're going out."

_More Author's Notes_: I hope I defy the stereotype that sequels are never as good as the first! Let me know if you have any advice or questions in the reviews.


	2. Tears from the sky

Chapter 2

Tears from the sky

_Author's notes_: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the feed back! And as per usual you're welcomed to put in the reviews any questions or suggestions you may have!

"Dude, this sucks!" America complained, likely to lighten the mood. It was raining, though it was a mere drizzle, nothing severe enough for them to be forced to stay inside. "We finally go outside, and it rains." Greece just rolled his eyes at the blond's prattling, America reminded him much of Turkey. England was oddly silent, his hand clamped tightly around America's. Even though the square had been emptied of life because of the rain there was still so many of those _things. _He didn't know what to call them, ghosts was apparently to harsh of a title in Greece's book. But calling them human would be wrong, he just couldn't look at those lifeless, dreary faces and call them human.

"England?" The questioning voice calling out his name was enough to make him jump, and amplify the sound of his heart. He looked up at Alfred, who had a worried expression on his face. "You okay?" He asked glancing down at his hand, which England's grip was so firm on he thought it may have been cutting off blood flow. England, realizing he was holding the other's hand as if they were in some kind of danger let go as his face turned bright red. "I'm fine!" He said in a sort of protest to the look of pity he was getting from someone much younger than he. "I just thought if I didn't hold you, you might go running off like an idiot." He said, trying to make the expression on America's face stop. America childishly cried out "Hey!" though in truth if everything were normal he probably would have ran off at this point.

"Just try to ignore them." Greece advised, which made England to him with a disgruntled look on his face. _Just try to ignore them? _A tactic that didn't work on bullies certainly wasn't going to work on beings that look like they crawled out of nightmares. America, on the other hand, wore a puzzled look on his face. He look around to see if anyone else had volunteered to get wet, but the streets were nearly empty, and he didn't notice anyone staring at them. "Ignore who?" He asked, as goose bumps rose in his arms, the very thought that there were ghosts near was extremely unnerving too him. "America how about you go ahead into one of the shops? You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

America to England, confused why only he was to go inside. "But what about you guys?" Greece sighed at the fact the other could be so oblivious, "We'll be with you in a moment." He said making a shooing jester with his hand. He hated the rain, it drove away both cats and people, leaving only the poor lost souls to walk the streets. It always put him in a rather poor mood. America nodded his head running around a corner and out of their sight.

After waiting for a moment to be certain it was just the two of them England turned his head to Greece. "Just try ignore them? Firstly you know that ghosts scare America-" "I told you not to call them ghosts." Greece interrupted, only suceeding at infurriating England further. "They're not people! Not anymore..." His words trailed off as he looked at them, before shaking his head. "And how am I supposed to ignore them? Just look at them!" He said frustrated with the entire situation. He didn't intend to be mean to the other, but he was just so upset. It wasn't the suggestion that had made him so mad, it was everything that happened ever since that damned meeting. "Ignore them the same way you do for the living ones." "Wha-?" "Can you describe to me what one person at the airport looked like?" England furrowed his eyebrows at the question, unsure as of how it was relevent.

"You can't can you?" Greece continued, and he was right England couldn't really recall what any of the people looked like. "Eventually you'll see them to the same as I do. I look at around and I see faces that I'm not going to remember. I see mothers, fathers and people I've never met and never will." He turned himself toward England, who was feeling like a sort of ass at this point. "Now lets go find America." Greece instructed as he lead the way toward where they'd last seen him.

"America!" England started calling out, wondering where that boy could have gone. "Oh that's right, it's a sunday." Greece recalled aloud as he looked upon the closed signs that decorated most of the shops they passed. "America?!" England shouted, making him turn his head quickly to see what was the matter. In England's hands he held America phone which had a new crack decorating its soaked screen. "I'm sure it just fell out of his pocket." Greece chimed, trying to calm down England. "America?! Where are you?!" England yelled, paying no attention to what Greece had said. England's thought rang loud in his head, drowning out the sound of the rain.

_Oh god, please, please let him be okay._

_Author's notes_: Tada! Here's the drama you've been waiting for!


	3. Darkness rises

p style="text-align: left;"Author's notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the feed back! And as per usual you're welcomed to put in the reviews any questions or suggestions you may have!/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 3br Darkness risesbr /br /America feet tread down the cobble stone street, his eyes glancing at the shops as he passed. But he was apathetic about shopping, he really care about going out himself, what he wanted was for England to finally have a moment to be normal. For them to go into a shop and life to at least until they get back to Greece's house, back to normal. Back to the days when England didn't constantly look unsettled when he was in public. Back to when England was ruder because he never thought anything bad would happen to /A wild flurry of wind stormed the ally, carrying a howling that seemed to whisper "emHopeless wishes./em" which made the hair on his neck stand. He wanted to run, he wanted to scream and run into one of the shops, but he couldn't. His feet were practically stuck to the floor, his legs quivering ever so slightly. "H-hello?" He called out, his hesitation to do so making him stutter. "Come closer." The voice mumbled, it sounded like an old man, not threatening but in it's own way, sad. He wavered, not being able to see a body was horrifying, but it didn't appear to be doing any harm. Which could mean it was a fairy, like the ones England always talked /He walked deeper into the mouth of the road, where there were less shops and even fewer people. One might even say the area was abandoned. "Where are you?" He asked, not knowing he went the right way, as he didn't know where 'closer' was. "emI can help you./em" He froze once more, the words raising further questions. "Help me?" He repeated, his eyes dancing around the view, looking for the source of the voice. Perhaps this was all just a joke, or maybe all the talk of ghosts and demons was getting to him. "emI can grant your wish. I can make you and England get along, just as you use too./em" It knew what he was thinking, something was wrong here. "What would you want in return?"br /"emRelax, I don't want any of your money, all you have to do is let me help./em" America doubted that the mysterious voice could really be offering something with no string attached, but even so, the offer was tempting. "And how do I let you help?" He asked, trying to get the prince revealed. "By giving me permission." He tilted his head at this answer, "Permission?" he echoed, confused as of why the unseen entity would need permission. "emAll you have to do is say 'I give you permission'./em" America didn't see how words could do harm, it was just sounds coming out of his mouth, it wasn't even a spell. So he was pretty sure it would be fine if he did as he was /"...I give you permission." He copied, in truth not expecting anything to happen. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched as he felt a shock of pain overcome him, he couldn't scream, despite how much he wanted too. His knee failed him and he fell to the ground, his phone sliding out of his pocket when doing so. If he could just grab it, even if he couldn't say something he could still call England, he'd know to find him. His fingers reached for it, but his entire body felt heavy. What was happening? His eyelids had no effect from his resistance, and closed, darkening the world as his fingers brushed on the /He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it couldn't have been long, he was still where he passed out, and he saw no sign of England or Greece. 'What?' A feeling of shock hit him, his body was moving on its own. He tried to scream but it was pointless, he was locked in his own head. He could still feel everything, he was wet from laying in the damp road, and the rain continued to onto him. His body stood up, smiled for a moment, before going back to a neutral expression. He started running, but he didn't know where he was going. emHow is this happening?/em He wondered, trying to stay /He bursted into a shop coughing and wheezing. "P-please, I've been being followed all day, please don't tell them I'm here." He begged the cashier, who bewildered but sympathetic, told him to hide in the back, and they'd handle anyone who came through the door looking for them. He nodded his head following them into the small room with cardboard boxes and a foldable chair. Once the other was out of range his lips spoke words that put America in a /"emI'll make you and England get along, just like you did in 1775./em"/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"br Author's notes: If you don't understand, 1775 is when America and England had the revolutionary war./p 


End file.
